A Different Kind Of Riott
by HeelBayley4Life
Summary: After coming up just short against Charlotte Flair at Fastlane, Liv & Sarah are prepared to help Ruby forget her title loss, and throw a whole different kind of Riott. One where they all win! RubyXSarahXLiv! One-Shot!


_A/N: This was written before the announcement of the Women's Battle Royal at Wrestlemania and the Riott Squad being drafted to Raw._

 **March 11 2018: WWE Fastlane**

To say the leader of the Riott Squad, Ruby Riott was pissed off would be being nice.

Ruby was straight-up IRATE as she stormed to the back after being forced to submit to the champion Charlotte Flair's signature Figure-8 Leglock.

"That was my one chance to go to Wrestlemania and I blew it! God fucking damn it!" The Punk Rock Princess swore out loud as she punched at the wall with one gloved fist in rage.

"Ruby, Ruby! Calm down girl!" Her teammates in the Riott Squad, Sarah Logan and Liv Morgan came running to her side, Liv being the voice that had called out to her.

Ruby took a deep breath and looked at her Squad sisters. "Sorry Liv, sorry Sar. I just...I wanted to take us to Wrestlemania so badly. And I failed. I let ya down." Ruby muttered to her teammates, clearly upset with herself for tapping out tonight.

Liv immediately clung to Ruby, which made Sarah giggle. Liv had always been pretty handsy with Ruby, and she found that adorable. Still she was no better as she tended to hang all over Liv at times, but the adorable little blonde firecracker didn't mind, and the Kentucky wild child was glad for that.

"Ruby, you didn't let us down girl. Y'all did everything ya freakin could. It's not your fault that idiot Chioda threw us out. You're a champion to us hon. Liv and I, we love ya. And we know that y'all's day is coming soon." Sarah reassured, her thick Southern accent shining through her words.

"Sarah's right Ruby. Charlotte didn't beat you tonight girl, she **SURVIVED** you. You would've had her if the match had gone another 5 minutes, I know it." Liv giggled, tucking a strand of her long pretty blonde hair behind her ear as she continued to innocently hang all over Ruby.

Ruby had to force a smile at both how adorable Liv was, and how reassuring and calming Sarah's words were. "Thanks girls, but that like I said was my only shot to get us to Wrestlemania. What can we do now?" She asked, as for once Ruby didn't have all the answers in terms of getting her team and her two favorite girls to the top of Smackdown Live.

Sarah chuckled a little. "What do we do? Ruby, we're the Riott Squad. If one path closes, we force our way into a new one opening up. Ain't that right Liv?" She asked the cute blonde bombshell with a grin.

"That's right Sarah. After all Ruby, you didn't recruit us to play nice." Liv giggled which made Ruby finally crack and she laughed a little, something that made Sarah and Liv smile. They liked to see Ruby smiling or hear her laughing when it was just the 3 of them. It meant she was happy. And if Ruby was happy, so were they.

"You're right Liv. I formed the Riott Squad to take all of us, not just myself to the top of Smackdown Live. Sure, I didn't capture the title tonight, but their will be other opportunities. While other girls like Becky play within the system hoping desperately for a title shot because they played within the rules, the Riott Squad is here to cause utter freakin' chaos and turn this place into our own little asylum!" Ruby grinned, firing herself back up.

"Well put Ruby. How bout the 3 of us get outta here and hit the hotel y'all? I'm starving for a good old-fashioned burger right about now. Not like I can get any good venison around here in Columbus." Sarah laughed as she patted her stomach.

Liv tilted her head innocently at the Kentucky backwoods wild child. "Venison?" She asked cutely. Being a Jersey girl, she'd never actually gone hunting before and was a well-known pizza and junk food addict.

Sarah giggled at her teammate's innocence as she ruffled Liv's hair playfully. "It means deer meat hon. My daddy taught me how to hunt live game as a kid." She explained.

"That explains why you teased Daniel about never trying game meat." Ruby giggled, playfully elbowing Sarah in the ribs.

"Hey, where I came from, if ya didn't hunt, ya didn't eat. My pa hates government food, but he knows his little girl can't hunt much anymore since I'm constantly on the road." Sarah answered as her stomach growled and the Kentucky native blushed a bit. "See? I'm hungry, let's roll and get some food!" She giggled.

Ruby laughed a little herself. "All right ya made your point Sar. Let's roll Liv." She smiled.

"All right Ruby." Liv smiled as the group headed to Ruby's rental car, a sleek Dodge Caravan.

"Shotgun!" Sarah giggled, to which Liv adorably pouted.

"Aw, I wanted to sit next to Ruby." She whined cutely.

"What? Aren't I good enough to sit with?" Sarah teased giggling as Liv blushed.

"Well no I just..." Liv started, as she blushed more before Sarah laughed.

"Relax Liv, I'm just pullin' your leg." She said with a big grin as she ruffled Liv's hair affectionately.

Liv gave her a mock glare. "I hate you sometimes." She teased.

Sarah just smiled more. "Love you too Livvy." She giggled as Ruby looked on, chuckling softly at her teammates' antics.

Sarah then opened the passenger's seat, letting Liv get into the backseat before she climbed into the passenger's seat with both girls buckling up.

Ruby then buckled up and started the car, immediately turning on the radio to be greeted with the smooth opening chords of Imagine Dragons' Radioactive.

"Oh my God, I love this song!" Sarah squealed, giggling.

"Y...You too Sar? I thought I was the only one of us." Liv spoke up shyly as she giggled.

"Actually girls, I have to admit, this song is one of my favorites as well." Ruby admitted with a grin.

"Well what are we waiting for? It's sing-along time!" Sarah giggled.

Ruby laughed as the 3 friends and teammates drove off together, singing the tune of a great rock song.

As the chorus came up, Sarah grinned. "I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus. This is it, the apocalypse! Whoaa!" She sang as Liv joined in.

"I'm waking up. I feel it in my bones, enough to make my systems blow!" Liv sang, giggling.

Ruby then jumped in with the next line. "Welcome to the new age, to the new age, welcome to the new age, to the new age!" She sang with a smile.

As the song screamed the song title, all 3 girls chimed in. "Whoaaa whoaa I'm radioactive! Radioactive!" They screamed together, giggling afterwards.

"Didn't think you could hit those high notes Ruby." Sarah teased with a smile.

"Me neither." Liv agreed with a little smirk.

"Are you kidding me you 2? I'm always singing along to punk or screamo music so of course I can." Ruby asserted with a confident smirk.

"Oh of course, how could we possibly forget eh Livvy?" Sarah asked with a giggle.

Liv smiled, giggling herself. "Yeah, how on earth could we forget that?" She asked.

Ruby chuckled. "You're mocking me aren't you 2?"

Sarah put her hands up in mock surrender. "Oh no no no, me and Liv would **NEVER** do such a thing." She said, her Southern accent thick with amusement.

Ruby laughed, and seeing that they were at a red light leaned over and kissed the Kentucky wild child full on the lips, making Sarah moan in pleasure.

"Mmmm...Ruby..." Sarah moaned. She could taste Ruby's scent, and it was completely intoxicating to her.

While hers was based heavily in the great outdoors and pretty much that of a backwoods wild child, Ruby's was similar to hers in that it was of a rebel spirit, a girl that lived by her own rules and did things her way, which Sarah figured was the reason why she and Ruby had bonded so tightly in the few months since the Riott Squad was formed.

It was driving Sarah nuts. She needed to experience more of Ruby's wild scent, to get even closer to her leader, her mentor and one of her best friends.

"I need you...I need you..." She moaned softly within the kiss.

Ruby chuckled softly as she put a finger to Sarah's lips. "Don't worry, both you and Liv will get me." She whispered.

Liv meanwhile was squirming madly in the backseat. The sweet Jersey girl's urges were going nuts seeing her two friends and partners making out.

"No fair! I wanna kiss Sarah too Ruby!" Liv whined, clearly having no inhibitions anymore.

Ruby giggled at Liv's bold declaration. "Don't worry Livvy, you'll get time with Sarah too." She reassured in a soft coo as the light finally turned green and the 3 members of the Riott Squad drove off once again.

Liv giggled in glee at Ruby's words while Sarah had a wry smile on her face.

"Thank God for long red lights.." The Kentucky wild child sighed in bliss.

"Yeah, long red lights can be good." Ruby winked at her as they drove.

Within another 15 minutes, the trio arrived at their hotel.

"Fucking hell, I thought we'd never get here. I'm freaking starving and probably soaked too." Sarah laughed.

"Such a pottymouth." Ruby giggled as she and the girls unbuckled.

"Hey, you would be too if you were kiss teased by a gal as hot as y'all." Sarah smirked.

Ruby shrugged, with a coy smirk on her face. "Can't argue with that." She retorted, a little bit of sexy sass in her tone.

"If y'all don't watch yourselves, I'll be all over ya like a hunter is over his kill." Sarah chuckled, a bit of lust in her voice.

"Sar, Rubyyy, you're killing me! Let's go inside alreadyyy!" Liv whimpered, her arousal very very obvious.

Both girls giggled at Liv's clear desperation as all 3 left the car with their bags. "All right Liv, settle down, we don't need y'all creaming in the parking lot." Sarah laughed.

Ruby laughed as the 3 walked into the hotel. "You got a way with words Sar." She said as she got the 3 their room for the night and headed into the elevator for their room on the 3rd floor.

Almost instantly, Liv began to hang all over Ruby and Sarah, clearly desperate for attention.

"Man Sarah, you weren't kidding. Liv is seriously turned on." Ruby smirked.

"Yup, we really should do something about that.." Sarah smiled mischieviously.

Ruby grinned. "I love the way you think." The punk-rock star chuckled.

Sarah grinned. "I'm thinking we go double-team on her, after we get some food." She giggled.

Ruby chuckled. "Good idea, we could all use a bite to eat."

Liv whined. "Girls come onnnn!" She whined.

"Alright alright easy Liv." Ruby giggled as the elevator opened. "Come on then." She said, leading her teammates to their room.

Sarah immediately marveled at its size. "Dang man, this is pretty sweet for us, considering we're not even champs yet!" She squealed.

"Yeah, it is pretty impressive, I like it!" Ruby smiled, getting on the phone and calling for room service.

"I think a good ol' cheeseburger and fries will do for all 3 of us Rue-Rue." Liv smiled.

"Yeah, that's fine with me." Sarah smiled.

Ruby nodded as room service came on the other end. "Yeah, me and my girls would like 3 cheeseburgers and fries, also with ketchup, thanks." She said.

"Of course m'am, we'll be up with your order shortly." They answered.

"Thanks!" Ruby smiled as she hung up.

Sarah meanwhile leaned on Liv, smirking.

Liv blushed a little. "Food's on the way right Rue-Rue?" She asked.

"Yep, they said it'll be here shortly, probably between 5 and 10 minutes." Ruby answered, getting her boots and socks off.

"Excellent!" Sarah smiled, as her stomach grumbled a little. "Stomach, be quiet! Food's on the way!" She blushed a little.

Ruby giggled. "Yeah, I can tell you're hungry." She grinned.

Sarah chuckled. "I'm starving." She said as she got her boots and socks off.

Liv was clearly a mess of nerves as she got her boots and socks off, obviously still very turned on.

Fortunately for the 3 rebels, their food soon arrived which Ruby collected, paying for it as well before shutting the door.

"Finally, I'm freakin' starvin!" Sarah exclaimed as she sat down on the couch in the room, and Ruby handed her her plate.

"We all are girl." Ruby laughed as she took a bite of her burger, sitting on the bed. "Mmm, this is good. Don't know how they make these, but this is probably better than a fast food burger." She quipped as Liv went to the room's fridge getting a soda and putting it with her food.

"Hey Liv, see if ya can get me a Pepsi in there babe." Sarah mused before taking a bite of hers. "Damn Rue-Rue, you weren't kidding! These are good!" She exclaimed.

Liv giggled, getting Sarah a Pepsi as requested. "Rue-Rue, ya want anything?" She asked.

"I'll take a Coke, Livvy." She said, taking another bite of her burger. "Mmm, man these are good. I wish we could come to this place more often!"

Liv smiled, tossing her a Coke as asked before sitting beside Sarah and enjoying her meal.

The happy trio enjoyed their burgers and fries in relative silence for about 10 minutes, before they were finished.

"Mmm, for hotel food, that was delish y'all." Sarah grinned, patting her stomach for emphasis.

"I agree. Now girls.." Liv blushed, gazing at her teammates longingly.

Ruby smiled coyly. "Yes Liv?"

"I need you both. Please...please!" The beautiful blonde begged.

Sarah smiled. "Aww...how can we turn her down Ruby?"

Ruby smiled lovingly as they guided Liv to the bed, gently getting her spread out as they removed her panties to see that Liv was indeed soaking wet.

"Whoa...she wasn't kidding Rue-Rue! She's soaked!" Sarah exclaimed.

Ruby chuckled. "I expected that."

Liv audibly whined. "Rubyyy!"

Ruby giggled. "All right easy Liv easy.." She said slicking her fingers up and gently entering her friend's soaking wet womanhood.

"Ahh fuuuck...that's it Rue-Rue!" Liv moaned loudly.

"Aww, it's nothing hon. I'd rather me and Sarah being the ones pleasuring you than anyone else." Ruby cooed lovingly.

Liv smiled up at her. "I love you both.." She purred.

Sarah smiled, giving Liv a soft kiss. "We love you too Liv."

Ruby purred as she continued to finger the pretty blonde beauty. "You're adorable Liv. I'm glad the 3 of us are together as a team." She cooed lovingly.

Liv moaned softly. "Mmm...oh Ruby..."

Sarah continued pleasuring Liv with kisses while Ruby fingered her, giving the spunky blonde bombshell plenty of pleasure.

"Ooooh...I'm gonna cum Rue-Rue..." Liv moaned.

Ruby smiled. "Cum baby." She lovingly urged.

" **RUBYYYY! SARAAAAH!** " She squealed as she came all over Ruby's fingers, to which both girls eagerly licked clean.

"Mmm...delish." Both girls grinned as Liv panted, trying to catch her breath from her orgasm.

Sarah grinned, stripping herself naked. "Hey Ruby, can I get some love too girl?"

Ruby chuckled. "Of course Sar. Fingers or tongue?" She asked.

Sarah blushed a little at Ruby's bluntness. "Tongue babe."

Ruby smiled lovingly. "You got it." She said, kneeling as Sarah laid on her back in much the same way Liv was, while she was recovering further up on the bed.

Sarah smiled up at Ruby. "Go for it."

Ruby nodded, gently licking at Sarah's pussy with her tongue.

"Mmmm...yeah...that's it Ruby.." Sarah moaned softly.

"That feel good baby?" Ruby cooed.

"Yeah...real good. You must have experience with tongue.." Sarah smirked.

Ruby chuckled. "You'd think so, but I actually don't. I must be just naturally skilled at it." She answered.

Sarah giggled. "Must be."

Ruby nodded as she continued licking, making her progress faster and faster, making the Kentucky wild child writhe and shake underneath her friend.

"Ohhh...I'm gonna cum Ruby..." Sarah moaned.

"Cum for me, my backwoods girl.." Ruby cooed softly, kissing her on the lips.

" **RUE-RUE!** " Sarah screamed as her womanly nectar gushed out of her into Ruby's mouth which she happily swallowed down.

"Mmmm...real good." Ruby grinned.

By this point, Liv had recovered and had crawled up beside Sarah. "Hey Ruby, don't you want a turn?" She cooed.

Ruby chuckled. "Of course I do, if you two can handle it." She smirked in loving challenge.

Sarah panted, trying to catch her breath from her orgasm. "Oh, we can handle it." She panted before smirking. "Question is, can you handle us?" She challenged.

Ruby grinned. "I know I can." She giggled.

Sarah chuckled. "All right Rue-Rue, on the bed. Liv and I will alternate pleasuring you, me with my tongue, Liv with her fingers."

Ruby smiled. "Sounds good Sar." She said, laying herself on the bed like her friends had been while Sarah kneeled.

Liv smiled, slicking up her fingers and began fingering her leader and friend.

"Ooooh...that's it Livvy..." Ruby moaned.

Liv smiled as she fingered harder, making Ruby squeal in pleasure.

"My turn Rue-Rue." Sarah cooed as she shuffled into place beside Liv as she gave her friend's pussy a nice long seductive lick, sending Ruby screaming with pleasure.

"Ahhhh...fuck...that's so good!" Ruby screamed.

"Do you always scream in sex Ruby?" Sarah giggled, making the leader of the Riott Squad smirk.

"No, only with you two, my favorite girls." Ruby purred.

"Good. We don't want you screaming for other girls." Liv giggled, smirking.

"All right, so continue." Ruby urged.

Liv smiled, fingering her quite hard, before Sarah cut in a few moments later with a few deep licks, sending Ruby screaming and leaving her panting from the intense pleasure.

"Damn girls, you two are real good. I think I'm gonna cum..." Ruby moaned.

"Cum for us.." Liv and Sarah cooed continuing their work at the same time.

" **LIV! SARAAAAAAAH!** " Ruby screamed as her juices erupted from her center into Sarah's mouth and all over Liv's fingers.

Both girls licked Liv's fingers clean, smiling.

"Mmmm you taste delicious Rue-Rue." Liv cooed.

"You sure do!" Sarah grinned, getting up to put their sodas back in the fridge before coming back to the bed.

"Wow...that was great..." Ruby panted.

"You may not have won the title tonight, but we don't care about that. We're just glad to have you as our girlfriend. Sarah and I love you." Liv smiled sweetly as she and Sarah wrapped Ruby in a loving hug.

"I love you girls so much. You mean more to me than some stupid title.." Ruby purred lovingly.

"Thanks Rue-Rue. Now, how bout the 3 of us get some sleep eh?" Sarah smiled, kissing both girls on the lips.

Liv let out a soft yawn as she climbed into bed. "I agree. Come on Sar, Ruby." She cooed.

Ruby climbed into bed, Sarah and Liv on either side of her as she smiled happily.

"Who cares if I didn't win the title tonight? We started a different kind of Riott tonight. And it's one I'd love to do all the time." She smiled sweetly.

Sarah smiled tiredly. "You will babe."

"Just wait till you win the title. That Riott will be even better.." Liv smiled lovingly.

"Yeah...it will. Night Sar, Livvy. Love you both." Ruby cooed.

"We love you too." They cooed, before all 3 girls closed their eyes drifting off into a peaceful happy sleep.

Ruby may have not won the Smackdown Women's Title tonight at Fastlane, but she won something far more precious – 2 beautiful girlfriends that would always be right by her side no matter what, and she knew that was what was most important.

Glory would come in time.

But for now, the Riotts they would throw together would be perfect, because no one would stop them.

The End!


End file.
